Sacrificios
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Si eso era perder, definitivamente no había sido tan malo como se lo hubiera esperado. Es más, hasta podría acostumbrarse. HarukaXMichiru.


Resulta que hoy fui a patinar con mi esposo y él, cortésmente, me mostró como se pierde de manera caballerosa. Así que, de regreso a casa se me ocurrió esto; algo más para el fandom, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Sacrificios.

La joven miró a ambos lados, antes de ajustarse el casco sobre la cabeza. Sabía que las medidas estaban de más pero si eso le brindaba seguridad y tranquilidad a su compañía, lo haría con gusto. Se acomodó en el asiento y espero a que la otra la imitara, cosa que pasó en cuestión de segundos. Haruka amaba competir, pero sobretodo ganar; sentir la adrenalina de la competencia, cerrarle el camino al enemigo y verlo fracasar justo al adelantarlo en la línea de llegada.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaba totalmente segura de como sentirse, pero debía admitir que había sido idea de Michiru, no de ella. Así que debía aceptarlo y tratar de no dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por la emoción al bajar esa pendiente un tanto pronunciada.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa un tanto suavizada a su enemigo en esos momentos, misma que fue regresada en un gesto casi (casi) felino. La violinista entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos y la sonrisa torcida fue casi un gesto de victoria adelantada. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Haruka no se creía lo máximo, pero sabía que en deportes no había posibilidad de perder; así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y colocar su vehículo en la posición indicada. Luego miró a Makoto, haciéndole una señal con el dedo. "3...2...1", el sonido de una pequeña campana dio inicio a la carrera, acompañada de los gritos de apoyo dirigidos a ambas competidoras.

La rubia echó a andar su equipo, sintiendo como este le respondía al instante y dejándose llevar por la sensación del viento en su cara, mezclado con la libertad brindada por la pendiente. Casi se sentía volar, a medida que alcanzaba velocidad y dejaba atrás los gritos desesperados y alegres de Usagi y Rei que, como de costumbre, apoyaban a diferentes contendientes.

Miró a su lado para intentar visualizar a la otra chica, pero fue imposible; así que regresó la mirada hacia atrás y la vio bajar, decidida pero demasiado lenta. Haruka se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo. Hasta que sucedió. Las palabras de su profesor de Historia resonaron en sus oídos a medida que descendía inconscientemente la velocidad, "_a veces es necesario perder una batalla para ganar la guerra_". Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, pensando en cámara lenta, "_perder_" no era una de sus palabras favoritas, pero por otro lado su corazón le indicaba que debía hacerlo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podría salir ganando más de lo que esperaba, ¿qué era eso? "_Buscar el bien mayor_", según sus clases de ética.

Y el "bien mayor" nunca se vio mejor que en esa cara suave de ojos grandes y cabello azulado. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que debía hacer; así que apretando suavemente el freno, fue parando pero sin dejar de andar hasta que la otra logró alcanzarla, apenas unos cuantos metros antes de la meta.

- ¿Qué pasó, Haruka? ¿Cansada?- fue lo que le dijo, casi susurrando a falta de aire, cuando se cruzó con ella.

La rubia no contestó, limitándose a seguir mirando hacia delante, donde Ami esperaba seria y atenta a que alguna de las dos cruzara para declararla ganadora. "3...2...1", cerró los ojos cuando escuchó a Rei gritar desde la parte de arriba y corriendo para abrazar a Michiru, la cual ya desmontaba de la bicicleta azulada que manejaba.

Haruka se tomó su tiempo, mientras las otras ovacionaban a su chica (sí, suya), antes de desmontarse de su propia bicicleta. Se quitó el casco y se acercó decididamente a dar sus respetos como perdedora.

- Felicidades, Michiru, me has vencido.- Le dijo estirándole la mano, antes de que la otra jalara de ella y la abrazara para perder su cabeza en el blanco cuello.- Hey, no es para tanto.- Comentó, sintiéndose extrañamente tímida y azorada, pero completamente radiante.

- Gracias.- Le dijo Michiru al oído antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla. Haruka le devolvió una mirada que esperaba fuera de sorpresa.- Por lo de antes, ya sabes.

- ¿Lo sé?- Dijo, tomándola de la mano y alejándola un tanto del resto.

Michiru la miró fijamente durante unos segundos para luego sonreír y besar sus labios a pesar de las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre ellas.- Sí, lo sabes. Ahora tendré que darte un premio llegando a casa.

- ¿Premio?- Susurró, posando sus manos en la cintura de la violinista.- Sí es así, creo que tendré que perder más seguido.

Sí, definitivamente perder no había sido tan malo como se lo hubiera esperado. Es más, hasta podría acostumbrarse.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Recuerden, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc.; dejen un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
